oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon spear
|exchange = gemw |name = Dragon spear |image = |release = 29 March 2004 |update = RS2 Launched! |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = Yes |stackable = No |high = 37440 |low = 24960 |store = No |destroy = Drop |examine = A dragon tipped spear. |weight = 2 }} The dragon spear is a two-handed melee weapon that requires level 60 Attack to wield. The dragon spear is one of few dragon items that does not require the completion of a quest to equip. This item is a rare drop from the rare drop table. Wearing a ring of wealth will increase the chances of receiving one from the rare drop table. Brutal black dragons are more likely to drop the dragon spear than any other monster, with a drop rate of 1 in 512, and is the only monster to have it on its standard drop table. However it also has access to the rare drop table; as a result the chance of receiving a dragon spear is slightly more common than 1 in 512. Goraks may also drop this item at a reasonable rate. As with most dragon equipment, players cannot make this item using the Smithing skill. Like all poisonable weapons, dragon spears can be poisoned either with weapon poison or Karambwan paste. The poison can be removed by using a cleaning cloth on the poisoned spear. A dragon spear is also a requirement for two elite clue scrolls. 120px }} Special attack The dragon spear has a special attack, Shove, which it shares with the Zamorakian spear and hasta. It pushes an opponent back and stuns them for three seconds, consuming 25% of the player's special attack energy. The effects of this special are non-stackable, meaning that players cannot use the spear's special attack on a target who is already stunned. In addition to this, players are given a one tick (0.6 seconds) period of immunity after a stun wears off in which they cannot be stunned again. Despite this, it is popular in player killing as the brief stun causes all incoming damage to be ignored until it dissipates, after which all damage taken is applied at once. In addition, it cannot be used against large monsters, such as giants, because they are too big to push back. If a player tries this, the special attack does not occur and no special attack energy is consumed. A message appears in the chat box, reading, "That creature is too large to knock back!" A general way to tell if the spear can use the "Shove" special attack is to determine how much space the target monster takes up. If it takes up more than one space, it cannot be shoved. For example, a player can shove an ice warrior, which takes up one space, but not an ice giant, which takes up four. Combat styles Dropping monsters |} Trivia *The Dragon spear's special attack was changed on 28 July 2016, due to many player complaints on how it was considered overpowered. Prior to the fix, large Wilderness clans could use the spear's special to "stunlock" the victim. The victim would be attacked by a group of players using Smite, while another group would continually spam the special attack on the victim. The victim would be unable to perform any action, since they were being stunned and the game did not register the damage. Once the stuns stopped, the player would take all the damage they received while being stunned in one large tick, which would also drain them of all of their prayer. The only way for players to escape this was by x-logging, as the game would take them out of the server after a minute passed. Category:Melee weapons Category:Equipment Category:Weapons with Special attacks Category:Items needed for an emote clue Category:Spears